destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure of Ages
Treasure of Ages is a consumable mystery bag that includes Eververse Trading Company items from all throughout Destiny. It replaces all other mystery bags: Sterling Treasure, Radiant Treasure, and Treasures of the Dawning. Sources *Purchase from Eververse Trading Company (200 Silver for 1, 500 Silver for 3, or 800 Silver for 5) *Weekly Crucible Playlist (1 per week per account) *Weekly Story Playlist (1 per week per account) *SIVA Crisis Heroic (1 per week per account) Contents Guaranteed 1 Armor Spektar ;Hunter *Spektar Grasps *Spektar Vest *Spektar Mask *Spektar Boots *Spektar Cloak ;Titan *Spektar Helmet *Spektar Gauntlets *Spektar Plate *Spektar Greaves *Spektar's Mark ;Warlock *Spektar Gloves *Spektar Robes *Spektar Hood *Spektar Legs *Spektar Bond Desolate ;Hunter *Desolate Cover *Desolate Grips *Desolate Vest *Desolate Legs *Cloak of Desolation ;Titan *Desolate Helm *Desolate Gauntlets *Desolate Plate *Desolate Greaves *Mark of Desolation ;Warlock *Desolate Boots *Desolate Veil *Desolate Robes *Desolate Gloves *Bond of the Desolate The Dawning 1 ;Hunter *Scarlight Mask *Scarlight Grasps *Scarlight Vest *Scarlight Boots ;Titan *Helm of Lamentation *Fists of Lamentation *Plate of Lamentation *Greaves of Lamentation ;Warlock *Rimed Hood *Rimed Gloves *Rimed Robes *Rimed Boots The Dawning 2 ;Hunter *Snow Angel Horns *Snow Angel Grasps *Snow Angel Vest *Snow Angel Boots *Cloak of Snows ;Titan *Lantern Horns *Lantern Guards *Lantern Plate *Lantern Greaves *Mark of Bright Hope ;Warlock *Crystalline Rays *Crystalline Robes *Crystalline Gloves *Crystalline Boots *Bond of Frost Emblems *Martius Momentum *Blessing of Momentum *Mercy of Motion *Crest of Velocity Emotes ;Rare *Amazed *Blowing a Kiss *Booyah *Bring It On *Bye-Bye *Charmed *Clap *Come at Me *Congrats *Cower *Crane Kick *Evil Scheme *Flip Coin *Forehead Slap *Formal Bow *Graceful Sneeze *I Don't Know *Jump Shot *Laugh *Mix It Up *No You Didn't *Oh, Please *Pew Pew *Praise the Gun *Praise the Light *Pumped Up *Rude Taunt *Sad *Safe *Score *Shadow Boxing *Sorrow *Sumo *Swing *Tantrum *Thumbs Down *Thumbs Up *Toe Tap *Victory Cheer *Watch Your Back *Waving Taunt *Winded *Yawn ;Legendary *Air Guitar *Awkward Dance *Boo *Bow Down *Challenge Dance *Club Dance *Do It *Energetic Dance *Enthusiastic Dance *Facepalm *Finger Wag *Howl *Instructional Dance *Jazz Hands *Kicks Dance *Monster Dance *Secret Greeting *Slow Clap *Strange Dance *Suave Dance *Terrify *Thunder Dance *Tiny Dance *Trotting Dance *Victory Wave *Wiggly Leg Dance *Zombie Dance Ghosts *Deviled Ghost *Ghost Ghost Masks *Aksis Mask *Atheon Mask *Crota Mask *Cryptarch Mask *Eris Morn Mask *Exotic Engram Mask *Firewolf Mask *Ghost Mask *Legendary Engram Mask *Lost Prince Mask *Oryx Mask *Petra Venj Mask *Rare Engram Mask *Revenant Mask *Saladin Mask *SIVA Mask *Skolas Mask *Skull Mask *Speaker Mask *Tiger Mask *Traveler Mask *Uncommon Engram Mask *Warden Mask *Wolf Mask *Xûr Mask Shaders *Candlelight *Unquiet Spirit *Sea of Tears *Shimmer *Bright Laurel *Phosphore *Krokos *Midnight Lumos *Azura *Hallow *Candy Apple *Midas *Oasis *Solarize *Magma *Ghast Ornaments *Special Ops (MIDA Multi-Tool) *Arctic Survivalist (MIDA Multi-Tool) *Not a Toy (Zhalo Supercell) *Shock Hazard (Zhalo Supercell) *Heart of Gold (Truth) *Prototype (Truth) *Carrion (Hawkmoon) *Moonglow (Hawkmoon) *Superspy (Monte Carlo) *Royal Flush (Monte Carlo) *Queen's Command (Telesto) *Lingering Vestige (Telesto) *Bureau of Aeronautics (Khvostov 7G-0X) *Last Warmind (Khvostov 7G-0X) *Meteorite (Nemesis Star) *Silver Bullet (Nemesis Star) *Fallen Assassin (Trespasser) *Crucible Assassin (Trespasser) *Dragonsbane (for Bad Juju) *Hoodoom (for Bad Juju) *White Witch (Red Death) *Steel Witch (Red Death) *Rose of Acide (Thorn) *Rose of Corruption (Thorn) *Sequel (The Last Word) *Addendum (The Last Word) *Ragabone (Black Spindle) *Cold Between Stars (Black Spindle) *Dunemaker (Ice Breaker) *Nanochance (Ice Breaker) Jumpships *Waning Star *Space-Age Mariner Sparrows *S-35 Aeon Glow *S-35 Jealousy *EV-35 Arcrunner *EV-38 Laurelbearer *EV-36 Solscout *EV-37 Voidstreak *EV-39 Lumos *EV-43 Lightrunner *EV-44 Firefly *EV-45 Bitfire *EV-46 Bitstorm *EV-48 King's Touch *EV-49 Phantasm *EV-50 Mirage *EV-51 Sunstroke *EV-52 Lavabird *E-47 Prismatica Sparrow Horns *Remix Horn *Campfire Horn *Whistle Horn *Dramatic Horn *Bellow Horn *Frame Horn *House Horn *Alarm Horn *Bell Horn *Noisy Horn *Sparkle Horn *Cadence Horn *Clarion Horn *King's Horn *Antique Horn *Air Horn *Bike Horn *Fog Horn *Duck Horn *Chime Horn *Basic Horn *Clown Horn *Aquarian Horn *Electric Horn *Odyssey Horn *Alert Horn *Flourish Horn Guaranteed 2 *Days of Iron Ornament *1 Silver Dust *Vanguard Reputation Booster *Crucible Reputation Booster *House of Judgment Reputation Booster *Stroke of Midnight *Crawl of Creeps *Whim of Rahool *Jackolyte *Flight of Shadows *Chromatic Jackolyte *Sleepless Gaze *Bad Dream *Snow Dreg *Felwinter Souvenir *Red Chroma *Blue Chroma *Yellow Chroma *White Chroma *Orange Chroma *Magenta Chroma *Green Chroma Possible Age of Triumph Armor ;Hunter *Mask of Triumph *Grasps of Triumph *Heart of Triumph *Boots of Triumph ;Titan *Helm of Triumph *Plate of Triumph *Fists of Triumph *Greaves of Triumph ;Warlock *Hood of Triumph *Gloves of Triumph *Robes of Triumph *Steps of Triumph Ornaments *Settled Score (Touch of Malice) *Chronoshot (Vex Mythoclast) *Devourer of Moons (Necrochasm) *Undiscovered Country (No Land Beyond) *Tigershark (Dragon's Breath) *Perfected Predator (Lord of Wolves) *Basilisk's Glory (SUROS Regime) Jumpships *Order Theory *Needle and Thread Shaders *Brushfire *Barrage *The Blast of War References Category:Mystery Bags